Transfert
by Celia123
Summary: L'une a été abandonnée par ses parents . L'autre a la chance d'avoir une famille aimante. L'une est issue du Transfert, l'autre non. Et c'est dans l'arène des soixante-sixième Hunger Games qu'elles devront s'affronter pour espérer survivre.
1. Prologue

Bonjour,

J'ai un peu modifié cette fiction le titre et le prologue notamment donc je la remet maintenant.

En espérant que cela vous plaira et en m'excusant d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

* * *

Il y a quelques années dans le district 4, une terrible maladie sema mort et misère.  
Cette année il y eut beaucoup de morts parmi eux des dizaines d'enfants...trop d'enfants.  
Le district de la pêche était trop important, il fournissait tant de produits au Capitole.  
Ces enfants devaient être remplacés pour qu'une fois adulte, ils puissent comme leurs parents satisfaire les papilles délicates du Capitole.

C'est pourquoi le Capitole mis au point un projet visant à repeupler le district 4.  
Ils appelèrent ce projet le Transfert.

Tous les habitants des autres Districts pouvaient s'il le désirait confier leur enfant à une famille de ce district en échange d'une grande somme d'argent .

Mais les règles du Transfert étaient claires :  
- Il est interdit aux parents biologiques de revoir, parlé ou d'avoir le moindre contact avec leur enfant.  
- Une fois le transfert effectué, l'enfant sera sous l'autorité de sa nouvelle famille et soumit au règlement du district 4.  
- Les Transferts seront soumis comme les autres à l'épreuve de la Moisson pour déterminer les tributs du district 4.


	2. Chapitre 1

Donc voici mon premier chapitre !

J'espère qu'ils vous plaira et désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes.

N'hésitez pas, laissez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre.

Bonne Lecture...

* * *

Disclaimer: L'univers des Hungers Games ainsi que quelques personnages appartiennent à la grande et fabuleuse Suzanne

* * *

**District 8:****  
**

**-****Vous prenez la bonne décision, elle sera bien là-bas dit l'homme en blanc en donnant une enveloppe marquée du sceau du Capitole à mon père.****  
****Ma mère me regarde, elle pleure, je me demande ce qui se passe serre la main de ma sœur assise a mes côtés.****  
****-****Je suis tellement désolé ma chérie mais nous devons le faire pleure-t-elle, elle m'enlace , je ne comprends pas j'ai peur, j'ai faim aussi je ne me souviens pas de quand date mon dernier repas.****  
****Les Pacificateurs m'entraînent dehors, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je commence à hurler, à pleur****er**** je veux juste retourné chez moi, je me débat, l'un d'eux m'assène une gifle et m'ordonne de me taire puis ils me jette dans un train.****A l'intérieur des dizaines d'enfants, je ne reconnais qu'un garçon de mon âge avec qui je vais à l'école, les autres me sont inconnu puis le train commence à trembler , nous nous éloignions du district.****Je sais au fond de moi que je ne reviendrais jamais, je ne reverrais jamais mes parents, je ne reverrais jamais ma sœur jumelle.****J'ai mal, je suffoque,j'ai l'impression d'être privée d'air et tout ce que je voudrais, c'est que tous s'arrêtent.**

**District 4:**

Je me réveil en sursaut les joues striées de larmes, j'ai beau me répéter que c'est dû passer la douleur est toujours la toujours présente, elle me rappelle comment mes parents m'ont abandonné pour un petit peu d'argent pour pouvoir vivre à l'abri de la misère avec elle, cela me rappelle comment ils l'ont choisi de la garder elle plutôt que moi. Je les déteste pour cela chaque jour, je déteste mes parents d'avoir abandonné et je déteste ma sœur, ma jumelle, je la hais parce qu'ils l'ont choisi, elle et chaque jour la haine et de plus en plus forte.

Peut-être serions-nous mort de faim ? Mais nous serions rester ensemble et le plus important dans une famille était pour moi de rester uni ,mais ils ne l'avaient pas fait. J'avais juste étais vendu comme du bétail au district 4.

- Anémone ramène toi cri mon adorable petit frère. Quand je dis adorable, c'est tout a fais ironique. Nick a deux ans de moins que moi et est le fils biologique de ma famille d'adoption les St-John. Nous nous entendons suffisamment bien pour ne pas se battre et nous nous contentons de s'ignoraient l'ont l'autre la plupart du temps sauf quand il est d'assez bonne humeur pour m'embêter.

J'ai de la chance d'être tomber sur cette famille cela aurait pu être bien pire après tout, j'ai un toit sur la tête et de la nourriture dans mon assiette à tous les repas.  
Quand je descends les St-John sont déjà autour de la table pour le petit-déjeuner, il est rare de partager un repas tous ensemble le matin ,mais chaque année, le jour de la Moisson chacun d'entre nous doit faire de son mieux pour être présent.

La Moisson, je m'étais souvent imaginé participé à ces Jeux après tous j'avais mes chances, mon père adoptif avait insisté pour nous entraîner Nick et moi d'après lui tous pouvaient arriver et si jamais nous étions sélectionnés savoir se défendre serait un atout pour survivre.

Après avoir mangé Martha m'autorise à quitter la table pour aller m'aérer l'esprit. Oui, les St-John étaient une famille très gentille ,mais même s'il essayer vraiment que je me sente bien, ce n'était pas ma famille, je ne rigolais pas avec eux comme avec mes parents, je ne me sentais aussi proche de Nick que je l'avais été de Destiny.

Je vivais dans une petite maison en bordure de mer ce qui me permit d'atteindre celle-ci rapidement.  
Joshua mon meilleur ami m'y attendait déjà lui ,aussi étant issu du Transfert il arrivait à comprendre ce que je ressentais.

- Alors Gamine prête pour là Moisson dit-il en m'ébouriffant mes cheveux blonds, je lui tirais la langue puérilement.

- J'ai seulement deux mois de moins que toi, alors arrête avec ce surnom stupide Joshua.

- Tu as encore mal dormi me demande-t-il soudainement.

- Un peu ,mais rien de grave c'est juste que je n'arrête pas de penser à eux tu sais puis avec la Moisson et tous ça je suppose que je suis stressé.  
- Tu sais, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour la Moisson après tous ton nom n'est inscrit que quatre fois.  
Il me sourit, nous continuons de discuter comme sa quelques minutes puis nous rentrons chez pour se préparer pour la Moisson.

Je sors une robe blanche toute simple de mon armoire et m'enferme dans la salle de bains pour m'habiller puis je m'attache mes cheveux blonds dans une queue-de-cheval serrée. Mes yeux bleus sont cernés mais ce n'est pas important je n'ai pas le temps de me maquiller.

Je me rends avec ma famille sur la Grande place les Pacificateurs autour de nous sont en ébullition.  
Une fois arrivés je signe le registre et j'attends que l'hôte de notre district commence son discours, il entre en scène tous souriant il me semble que ce n'est pas celui de l'année dernière mais cela n'a aucune importance je ne l'écoute pas vraiment et m'intéresse à lui quand il se dirige vers le bol contenant mon nom et celui de toutes les filles du district 4. Il tourne sa main à l'intérieur encore et encore avec un sourire sadique collé au visage, j'ai envie de crier pour qu'il tire enfin ce fichu bout de papier.

Mon cœur bat la chamade quand il en tire enfin un, il se dirige vers le micro, se racle la gorge et crie :

- Anémone St-John !

Je regarde autour de moi ce n'est pas possible, je ne veux pas, j'ai chaud, j'ai l'impression que j'étouffe. Je dois me ressaisir et rapidement alors je respire calmement et me dirige vers l'estrade. Je ne veux pas mourir, je n'ai que quinze ans, je ne peux pas mourir maintenant. L'hôte appel,mon partenaire, je ne le connais pas il me serre la main.  
Les Pacificateurs m'amènent dans une espèce de grand salon et je m'effondre en sanglotant pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai peur.

* * *

Alors que pensez vous de ce premier chapitre ?

Vous la trouvez comment Anémone ?

N'hésitez pas, laissez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre.

A bientôt pour la suite !


	3. Chapitre 2

Donc voici mon deuxième chapitre !

J'espère qu'ils vous plaira et désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes.

N'hésitez pas, laissez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre.

Bonne Lecture...

* * *

Disclaimer: L'univers des Hungers Games ainsi que quelques personnages appartiennent à la grande et fabuleuse Suzanne

* * *

District 8 :

J'avais toujours trouvé que le district 8 avait l'allure triste les maisons grises parfaitement alignés ne laisse place à l'imagination, les usines textiles trop nombreuse rendent l'air irrespirable même en ce jour de Moisson malgré tous les efforts que les habitants ont déployés pour rendre le district accueillant le district 8. Il reste d'une tristesse accablante.

Je souffle et me lève de mon lit, je regarde de l'autre côté de la chambre ou le lit de ma sœur est toujours présent, sur l'oreiller sa peluche en forme d'ourson est toujours là ,mes parents n'ayant jamais vraiment eu le courage d'enlever ses affaires si bien que tous les matins en me réveillant , je pense à elle.

Je m'interroge, pense-t-elle toujours à nous ? Ou elle nous a tous simplement oubliées.  
Je me demande si elle a peur en ce jour de Moisson,  
Je me dirige vers la salle de bains pour prendre ma douche histoire d'être impeccable pour la Moisson. L'eau est froide comme souvent ici dans le huit ,je me dépêche donc de finir et une fois sorti m'habille avec la robe que ma mère m'a préparée.

Ma mère me la faite spécialement pour moi et il faut reconnaître qu'elle est magnifique, le bustier est en dentelle est noir et le reste de la robe est faite de soie blanche qui m'arrive juste au-dessus des genoux, ma mère encore une fois un travail remarquable.

Ma mère travail dans la couture dans une petite boutique du centre-ville avec mon père, ils sont chargés de remettre en état les uniformes des travailleurs des districts alentours. Ils ont un emploi stable et les heures de travail ne sont pas trop dures à supporter, ils font partie des personnes chanceuses ce qui n'a pas toujours été le cas.

Il y a dix ans mes parents ont du faire un choix difficile alors que nous mourrions tous de faim à petit feu. Pour nous sauvez ma sœur et moi, ils ont décidé d'avoir recours au Transfert.  
Ils ont dû faire un choix entre moi et ma sœur et c'est elle qui a été envoyée dans le district 4.  
En échange, le Capitole à donner de l'argent à mes parents ainsi qu'un emploi.

Mais depuis ce jour nous n'avons plus jamais eu de nouvelle d'Anémone, les règles étaient claires en acceptant l'aide et l'argent du Capitole mes parents ont renoncé à ma sœur pour toujours .

Malgré ça, mes parents ne l'ont jamais oublié après tout elle reste leur fille, masœur jumelle même si je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps, elle me manque toujours autant.  
Je me demande souvent pourquoi mes parents ont choisi que c'est elle qui partirait, je suppose qu'ils l'ont fait parce qu'elle avait toujours été la plus forte de nous deux.

Je descends pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner, ma mère m'attend dans la cuisine et me prend dans ses bras, mon père lui est déjà parti au travail ,il nous rejoindra sur la grande place pour assister comme chaque habitant du district à la Moisson.

Je m'installe près de ma mère, je bois un verre d'eau ,mais ne mange pas, j'ai la boule au ventre, un mauvais pressentiment et si cette année le sort ne m'était pas favorable. Je me demande comment va Anémone si tous ,c'est bien passer pour elle. À cette heure-ci, la Moisson doit déjà avoir eu lieu dans le district 4.

- Destiny, ma Chérie avec ton père, on se demandait comme c'est bientôt ton anniversaire ce que tu voudrais, nous pourrions aller d'acheter ton cadeau juste après la Moisson si tu veux dit ma mère.  
Je réfléchis, mes parents m'ont toujours donné ce que je désirais dans la mesure du possible.

- Je ne sais pas encore maman, je vais y réfléchir promis-je

Les Pacificateurs rôdent dans les rues, ils surveillent les mouvements de chaque habitant, histoire d'empêcher d'éventuelle émeute car aujourd'hui les gens sont en colère, on ne le montre pas de peur de représailles ,mais ils sont en colère car chaque année des enfants qui ne le mérite pas meurt.

La grande place est bondée, l'hôtesse cette année aborde un style vestimentaire encore plus loufoque que l'année dernière en effet, on dirait que celle-ci sort tous juste d'un poulailler.  
Ces longs cheveux d'une couleur rouge-cuivré sont parsemés de plumes blanches, et sa robe bouffante elle aussi faite de plume la rend ridicule, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser au nombre de petite bêtes qui ont été massacrer pour obéir à une de ces modes Capitolienne complémentent extravagante.

- Bonjour, bonjour puisse le sort, vous êtes favorable ! Chantonne-t-elle gaiement comme chaque année, nous avons le droit à la même vidéo qui ne dure que quelque minute et que chacun d'entre nous connais par cœur.

- Les dames d'abords dit Lilah Pahe, notre hôtesse en s'approchant du bol contenant mon nom, j'ai du mal à respirer et si c'était moi, non ça ne peut pas être moi il y a des centaines de noms dans ce bocal, elle tire un bout de papier et le lis a voix haute.

- Destiny O'Hara s'exclame-t-elle, c'est soudain mon monde s'effondre je ne peux plus m'empêcher de pleurer, j'ai du mal à respirer, je tremble de tout mon corps, les Pacificateurs viennent me chercher, m'attrapent violemment par les bras, me traînent jusqu'à l'estrade où je m'effondre. On demande s'il y a des volontaires, mais je sais qu'il n'y aura personne dans ce genre de situation, il n'y a jamais personne.

On passe au garçon, je pleure toujours, je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter,c'est plus fort que moi. Un garçon me rejoint, il est jeune est ne dois pas avoir plus de treize ans, il ne pleure pas, je me sens honteuse et essai de reprendre contenance, je me relève essuie mes larmes. Je sais que je n'ai aucune chance dans moins de deux semaines, je, serais morte. Le sort ne me sera pas favorable.

* * *

Alors que pensez vous de ce deuxième chapitre ?

Vous la trouvez comment Destiny?

Dans le prochain chapitre vous pourrez voir les adieux aux familles de Anémone et de Destiny.

Donnez-moi vos avis ( même négatif) cela me motive a continuer cette fiction = )

A bientôt pour la suite !


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour !

Voilà le troisième chapitre !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce qui vous a plu ou pas ; )

* * *

Disclaimer: L'univers des Hungers Games ainsi que quelques personnages appartiennent à la grande et fabuleuse Suzanne Collins.

* * *

PDV Anémone 

District 4:

Les premières personnes qui viennent me dire au revoir sont les St-John, ils ne pleurent pas, mais on peut voir dans leurs regards qu'ils sont bouleversés. Martha me prend dans ses bras me disant que tous va bien se passer que je peux réussir, que je peux gagner. Mais je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas si je serais capable de tuer des innocents.  
Monsieur St-John prend alors la parole :  
- Ne compte que sur toi-même Anémone, tu peux remporter ces Jeux, tu as été entraînée alors que la plupart de ces gosses n'ont jamais une arme de leur vie, ne fais confiance à personne, tu peux t'allier aux Carrières, mais sache que plus tu avanceras dans le Jeux moins ils seront fiables. Je compte sur toi Anémone, tu es avec nous depuis maintenant dix ans ,on te considère comme la fille que nous n'avons jamais eue, tu fais partie de la famille petite et tu dois survivre compris.

Il m'enlace, je suis touché par ses paroles, je n'avais jamais vu les choses ainsi, j'avais toujours pensé qu'ils m'avaient accepté dans leur famille parce qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix et que cela leur permettait de recevoir quelques indemnités.

Nick est derrière son père, il pleure et murmure silencieusement « je compte sur toi » c'est trop pour moi et je craque, les Pacificateurs entrent alors et ordonnent à ma famille de sortir sous prétexte que leurs temps est écoulé, et les emmènent à l'extérieur. Pourtant j'ai encore tellement de choses a leur dire, j'aimerais m'excuser pour ne pas m'être accroché à mon ancienne famille, à les haïr de m'avoir abandonné alors que pendant tout ce temps eux tenaient à moi et m'avais intégré à leur famille je voudrais juste un peu plus de temps pour pouvoirs le faire.  
Je me promets donc de faire tout mon possible, pour qu'ils soient fièrent de moi dans l'arène et de leur faire honneur.

J'attends encore quelques minutes seule sur l'un des divans ne savant pas trop quoi faire, et Joshua apparaît enfin, il a l'air aussi bouleversé que les St-John quand il prend dans ses bras, il me tend alors quelque chose.  
C'est un pendentif en forme de coquillage avec une pierre bleu en plein milieu, vraiment très jolie.

- Dans l'arène, tu peux emporter un objet en souvenir de ton district, je ne savais pas si tu avais quelques choses donc j'ai pensé que tu pourrais emmener ça. J'avais prévu de te l'offrir pour ton anniversaire ,mais tu vois ... M'explique-t-il.

Je le remercie et ajoute :

- Joshua tu sais, si jamais je ne revenais pas de ces Jeux , j'aimerais que tu remercies les St-John pour moi. Tu sais, tu es mon meilleur ami, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi et il faut vraiment que quelqu'un leur dise  
Tu leur diras toi-même Anémone, j'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu vas revenir ,tu sais même si des gens meurent dans ces Jeux, toi tu survivras, ta famille compte sur toi, je compte sur toi Gamine me répond-il en posant ces lèvres sur les miennes.

Je ne le repousse pas, je suis comme statufié les pacificateurs viennent le chercher, je ne dis rien, restant immobile comme une cruche au milieu du salon.  
J'avais toujours vu Joshua comme mon meilleur ami, il est vrai que j'avais trouvé ce baiser agréable, et qu'il est plutôt mignon avec ces cheveux noirs, ces yeux bleu azur, son sourire toujours plaqué aux lèvres. La vie a un sens de l'humour vraiment étrange, dans deux semaines, je serais peut-être morte et je suis complémentent perdu.

PDV Destiny:

District 8:

Je suis effrayée, les Pacificateurs m'ont conduite dans une petite pièce à l'intérieur de l'hôtel de ville. Je suis toujours en larmes, j'ai beau essayer de me calmer je n'y arrive pas. Je trouve ça tellement injuste, je veux vivre, je ne veux pas mourir dans ces Jeux stupides.

Mon père est le premier à venir me voir, ma mère n'est pas là. Il me serre de toutes ces forces dans mes bras, il pleure, cela me brise le cœur car la dernière qu'il a versé des larmes c'est quand ma sœur et partie et elle n'est jamais revenu.

C'est peut-être le signe que moi non plus je ne reviendrais plus jamais dans le district 8. Le district n'était peut-être pas le plus beau, ni le plus riche, ici les enfants meurent de faim, les gens travaillent toute leur vie pour un salaire de misère mais c'est mon district, ma maison.

Je demande à mon père ou est passée ma mère, je ne l'ai pas encore vu depuis que j'ai été tirée à la Moisson.

- Ta mère devrait bientôt arrivé chérie, elle est partie chercher quelques choses pour toi dans l'arène.

- Pourquoi ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça ne servira à rien, je vais mourir dans ces Jeux papa, je n'ai aucune chance de survivre, je le sais parce que je ne pourrais pas tuer quelqu'un, je n'y arriverais pas, je pense qu'il serait que vous vous fassiez à cette idée toi et maman, je vais mourir.

Je t'interdis de baisser les bras Destiny, tu m'entends, je veux que tu te battes, tu vas revenir saine et sauve, tu m'as bien compris ! Hurle-t-il.

Il a l'air tellement triste, je comprends le fait qu'il ne veuille pas me voir abandonné , il a perdu Anémone et il risque de me perde aussi.

- Je vais essayer de gagner papa, mais je ne pourrais pas tuer quelqu'un.

Il m'embrasse sur le front,part pour laisser la place à ma mère qui me tend une petite boite. Je trouve à l'intérieur un pendentif contenant une photo prise lorsque je devais avoir six ans. Je suis avec ma sœur et mes parents et nous sourions heureux, ensemble comme une famille normale.

- Je ne savais pas ce que tu voulais pour ton anniversaire, et je sais qu'elle te manque beaucoup donc j'ai pensé que cela pourrait être une bonne idée, comme ça nous serons tous auprès de toi dans l'arène ma puce, si tu gagnes ces Jeux ton père et moi nous serons très fiers de toi, puis avec la Tournée de la Victoire peut-être tu auras une chance de la revoir.

- Je ne savais pas ce que tu voulais pour ton anniversaire, et je sais qu'elle te manque beaucoup donc j'ai pensé que cela pourrait être une bonne idée, comme ça nous serons tous auprès de toi dans l'arène ma puce, si tu gagnes ces Jeux ton père et moi nous serons très fiers de toi, puis avec la Tournée de la Victoire peut-être, tu auras une chance de la revoir.  
- Je vous aimes tellement maman dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

C'est quand elle franchit la porte que je réfléchis à ce qu'elle viens de me dire, je dois gagner pas seulement pour rester en vie mais aussi pour avoir une chance d'un jour revoir ma sœur.

* * *

Alors que pensez vous de ce troisième chapitre ?

J'espère que vous avez apprécié !

Un tous petit avis pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?


End file.
